


Rescue Mission

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Hints of Jacob, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: A mission to rescue Pratt from Jacob’s clutches turns into an eventful night attempting to not get caught in a tent.(requested on Tumblr for my "limited time only smut requests")





	Rescue Mission

Sneaking into Jacob’s camp was hardly difficult. Finding Deputy Pratt was though. You had practically searched the entirety of the camp- miraculously without being seen- and yet he just wasn’t _here_. You had spotted Jacob several times, unaccompanied by your friend and you feared he was nowhere in the vicinity.

So there was no other option than to leave and try again next time. There was no point getting caught if he wasn’t here, right? As you made your way around, you were about to round a tent when voices and footsteps headed your way from the other side. Heart racing in fear, you took a step back and hit someone’s chest, their hand quickly coming up from behind and covering your mouth. Their other hand grabbed your arm and yanked you into the empty tent.

You were about to fight the man who captured you- who pushed you down onto the mattress and was now leaning over you protectively- until you saw it was the very man you were looking for. Pratt was between your legs, your knees propped up on either side of him and his pelvis digging into yours. His hand was still covering your mouth and his head was turned as he listened for the men outside to disappear.

Once it was clear, he looked back at you. “What are you doing here, rook?” His voice was low and threatening, yet his eyes were fearful.

Your heart was pounding in your chest and the feeling between your legs was unpleasant for this situation. You had always liked Pratt since you joined as Junior Deputy and it was why you had mentally apologized to Deputy Hudson and Sheriff Whitehorse and headed towards the Whitetail Mountains in search for him. It took some time to get to the mountains and then find and coordinate a plan of attack, but you were glad to see he was still alive.

He pulled his hand away but didn’t move his body at all. “I came to get you, of course.” Your answer was weak and timid, but your words truthful. Getting him back was the only reason you were here.

Dark eyes watched you for a moment before he stepped back and shook his head. “No, I can’t. _You_ can’t. If they find you here, it would have been for nothing. You need to leave before they find you. I can’t protect you if they do.”

“It’s worth the risk!” You nearly shouted, jumping up from the bed and rushing towards him. “You’re coming back with me, no matter what.” Your voice was softer now, hand reaching out and touching his arm.

Pratt frowned and blinked curiously, taking a small step towards you. “Why would you do that?”

The look in his eyes was enough to make your blood burn and knees weak. It was like he was a completely different person, a wild version of himself. “I can’t do this without you. I need you.” You whispered, feeling like your heart was in your throat.

His hand brushed over your jaw slowly, wrapping around to cup the back of your neck. Pulling you forward, his mouth crushed against yours roughly, his other hand gripping your waist. Your eyes widened as the two of you fell back onto the bed and he started tugging on your clothes.

“Pratt? Wouldn’t getting out of here first be better?” A nervous laugh escaped you and his kisses moved down your jaw and to your throat. You couldn’t help but moan as his teeth sank into your skin, definite to leave nasty marks.

A hungry growl rose in his chest as he answered. “No, I can’t wait.”

His calloused hands under your shirt was taking your breath away. For a moment you wondered if this was right or if you should put a stop to it, but then he moaned deeply, grinding his hips against yours and you lost yourself in the desire.

There was something so animalistic about his behavior that was frightening and yet it was exhilarating at the same time. Everything about him was completely different from how he was before, which you blamed on the cult. His actions were forceful and hungry, hands ripping open your shirt and tugging at your pants. It was as if he were a starved animal finally able to tear into the flesh of his meal.

Pratt pulled your pants down just enough and hiked your thighs around his waist, his erection pressing roughly against you through his pants. You moaned loudly and then quickly covered your mouth, attempting to stifle your noises. He leaned over and pulled your hands back, lips pressed against your collarbone and teeth nipping harshly. “No, I want to hear you.”

“Do you think they can hear us?” You questioned softly, heart racing as you glanced around the tent. It wasn’t like it did a good job at suppressing sounds inside or out.

He shook his head and kissed you quickly, tongue invading your mouth desperately and yet in a way as if he had been longing to do it. When he pulled back, his hands were unzipping his pants. “I don’t care. _I_ want to hear you.”

And so he did. The moment his throbbing cock entered you, a weak and lustful cry rose in your throat. He paused for a moment, his eyes closed and finger tips dragging down your body as if he was savoring it- or maybe battling with his thoughts. But it only lasted for a second before he started thrusting his hips.

You reached for his arms, grabbing at him and taking hold of his hand. He didn’t smile, his features etched in determination and pleasure. Pratt was grunting loudly as he pounded into you and tugged at your bra, releasing your breasts and rolling his thumbs over your nipples. If there was a way to completely silence you, you wished it would happen. The moans that left you were loud and potentially alerting everyone in the camp of your presence.

But Pratt didn’t care. He just leaned over and closed his lips around one of your nipples, tongue and teeth teasing the bud that caused your hips to jerk violently.

“Pratt, please!” You cried, arching your back and gripping his hair between your fingers.

He felt so good, his skin against yours and cock deep inside of you. Sweat was covering both of your bodies and your insides were burning hot. The sensation of an orgasm was building and you clutched your thighs tight around his waist as if it’d stop you from your release.

Suddenly he started relentlessly pounding into you harder and with more urgency than before, mouth moving to your jaw. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” He groaned and rolled your nipple between his teeth roughly. “Fuck, Rook. I’m gonna cum.”

You were about to respond to the confession when you were cut off by his lips crushing against yours. It was gentle and calming, a warm and loving feeling washing over you. Then his nails dragged down your skin and he tilted your hips in a certain position that had you orgasming at that moment.

As you tightened around his cock, nearly screaming out in pleasure, you pressed your chest against his and clung to him. He moaned as he gave a couple more thrusts and then came inside you, filling you up and breathing hotly against your throat.

You couldn’t move nor did you want to. He laid over you, panting softly as he attempted to catch his breath. That’s when a shout sounded outside the tent and the two of you perked up. A voice you recognized called out and you felt your blood freeze in your veins. _Jacob._

Pratt was already fixing his clothing and when he was done he helped you get dressed and then with a frightened look, glanced anxiously around the tent. There was only one way in and out of here and it was a doorway to your death. If you were caught here- well hard telling what the oldest Seed brother would do but you weren’t really looking forward to finding out.

“Pratt, we need to leave. Now.” You whispered, grabbing his arm.

The other Deputy shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “He can’t find you, you need to go. I’ll distract him, but you have to get far away from here.”

Your heart clenched as you watched him. “Without you?”

He seemed to calm for a moment as he turned to you, gaze meeting yours so warmly. His hand gently cupped you cheek and his lips tenderly touched yours. The kiss was slow and agonizing- a kiss goodbye. Foreheads touching, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’ll come back.” You promised before pulling out a knife. Cutting open a big enough line through the back of the tent, you peeked out before squeezing through and making your escape.

Although tonight wasn’t successful with its original plan, you felt like you accomplished something else. At least now you were even more determined to free Pratt and bring him home.


End file.
